Obire Mortem
by God Thinks You're An Idiot
Summary: It's been 5 years since his departure, and Nny has finally returned. What effect will it have on those he remembers from the past?


Disclaimer: I don't own JtHM. Neither do I own any of the characters. Everything is © Jhonen Vasquez and Slave Labor Graphics. Claim these as your own and you are in violation of blah, blah, blah. You get it already, right?

--------------------------------------------

It had been the same dream every night since the 'incident' 5 years ago…

--------

_She would be walking along the street, when suddenly it would start pouring. She'd walk for a bit longer until she realizes that this is no ordinary rain. It was dissolving everything around her, the very pavement she was stepping on rotting beneath her feet._

_In desperation, she starts running. Scanning the surroundings as she fly's past, she notices a house in the distance... a house that appears to be totally un-touched by the sudden acid rain._

_Making one last burst of speed, she reaches the house and smashes the door open, seeking its safety much like a sanctuary. Sighing and gasping, trying to catch her breath, she recognizes with a shock that this house is oddly familiar. Turning around and taking in the immediate environment, she hears a sound. Footsteps are ascending a staircase somewhere nearby._

_Crawling over to a doorway to her right, she sticks her head around the corner to search for the source of the sound. Just at that moment, a blue-layered head pops up from a hidden set of stairs in the room. Then…all the memories come flooding back._

_The magical evening they had together…_

_The talk on the couch at his house…_

_The moment they nearly kissed…_

_The incoherent shouting coming from Nny as he ran away from her…_

_The knife being pulled on her…_

_Then, the amazing pounding she had given him…_

_--------_

Devi woke up in a state of shock, drenched in her own sweat. Silently cursing to herself for not getting over the past, she rolled over and closed her eyes again. After a half hour or so of tossing and turning she soon realized that sleep wasn't going to come to her any time soon. Clumsily hopping out of bed, she slipped on a pair of socks and headed to the kitchen.

'_Maybe a nice cup of hot chocolate will calm my nerves', _she thought to herself.

Walking over to the stove, she grabbed the milk, some Milo and a fry pan off the drainer. She put the milk on to boil then got lost in her thoughts again.

"_I wonder what would have happened if the night had turned out perfect. Would we still have been together to this day? Would he have killed me a few months after we started dating? Would he have ever…?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud clap of thunder. Knocked back into reality, she twisted to face the stove and turned it off just in time. The white fluid was started to bubble and froth, warning Devi that if she left it on for much longer it would surely burn.

Adding the Milo into the mixture, she bowed her gaze to the window. Luminous flashes of lightening were started to consume the city as it became clear a storm was on the way.

"_Finally. It's about time we got some decent rain,"_ she began thinking to herself. _"Much longer and all the grass would be dying. That is never a pretty sight."_

Letting out a long sigh, she tipped the now brown, creamy liquid into a nearby mug and headed off to her lounge-room.

Upon entrance, she realized how much of a pig she had been with her house. The lounge-room had been turned into an art room a few months back when she decided she needed a proper studio to work in, and since then it had been constantly unkempt.

In one corner lied a stack of uninteresting canvases. Some had splashes of paint from practice paintings all over them, and a few of them had been painted solid colours. Devi never really could find an explanation for this, other than she just got in odd moods sometimes and needed to paint to release her feelings. If painting an entire canvas yellow would help in calming her down then so be it.

Just to add to the effect of a messy room, old newspaper was shredded all over the floor in clumps. 'Just incase I paint get everywhere,' she had told anyone who inquired.

Walking through the room, she reached the far left side, which contained a small couch and an even smaller coffee table. It wasn't much, but it was all she needed at this moment. Pulling the couch away from the wall to face a window, she sat down and wiggled a bit to get in a comfy position. By pulling the coffee table towards herself she had a place to put her mug. In doing so, she leaned back and took in the view through the glass.

To Devi, nothing was as beautiful nor as inspirational as one of nature's greatest accomplishments at its most untamed.

--------------------------------------------

Somewhere further away, on the other side of town, Squee awoke with a start as a flash of lightening lit up his room. He had never exactly been the bravest of soles, so the sudden onslaught of the storm made him feel nervous beyond hell. Turning over in his bed, he pulled the covers tighter around his neck and squeezed the fluff ball of a teddy closer to his body.

"_There's nothing to be scared of, Todd. The storm cannot harm you…unless you get struck by lightening. In that case, you'll be dead before you can even comprehend what happened anyway," _the bear's voice reassured him.

"Th-thanks for trying Shmee, but you're really not helping at the moment," the boy quivered.

The tall, slender boy slowly rolled out of bed and walked towards the open window near him. Leaning against the frame slightly, he stuck his hand out to close it. The last thing he wanted on a night like this was a huge wet spot on his carpet.

Guiding his sight out the window, his eyes became transfixed upon the lonely house the Scary Neighbour Man used to live in. He stared at the window level with his and took notice of the thick layer of dust that had gathered over 5 years of neglect.

"I can never figure out why I was so scared of the Scary Neighb-sorry, Nny. He never seemed to show interest in hurting me, all he ever wanted to do was protect me," whispered Todd.

"_It's because he did terrible things. Nny was a horrible human being, and I am glad he's gone. He was nothing but trouble," _replied Shmee.

Todd turned his head and gazed at the controversial bear lying on his bed. The bear had a malevolent look in his eyes, and appeared like he was all fired up for an argument if the need should arise.

"Don't be nasty, Shmee. I'm just wandering what he is up to now. Like, where did he go when he left, and what did he do? He saved me from that pedophile a few years back and who knows what would have happened to me if he hadn't. I owe him my life, and you know that. You're just mad he stabbed you because of your nasty attitude."

"_I am not. I'm the voice in your head, and I know what is best for you. If that Nny character had hang around for much longer you would have been a nervous wreck. I'm glad he's gone, and I never want him to retu…Hey, what are you doing? Put me down! Don't you put me in the she-!"_

Todd let out a sigh of relief as the bear's voice faded to nothing. A few years back he had discovered that if he was a few meters or further from the bear its voice couldn't reach his brainwaves. Now, if he was in a nasty mood, all Todd had to do is stick him in a far-away place and his voice would stop bickering. Shmee was a little sour the first couple of times, and once he didn't talk for a few of days. He had gotten used to it know, though, and had started to cut down on his temper as a result.

Todd spun his head around to face the window again, and continued glancing at the empty house. He was awfully curious about where Nny could have gone to.

He hadn't had any real friends since Pepito, and because of this he had no one to talk to. The kids at school teased him and his parents completely ignored/despised him. His only companion was a small teddy bear he had had since the day he was born…and that was quite depressing. Nny on the other hand had been aware of his present and talked to him like a parent would talk to their child…just with a bit of a macabre twist at times.

Exhaling sharply, he continued to stare at the home. The flashing of the lightening sure made it seem creepy. Well, creepier than usual. He was just about to return to his bed when a movement in the bushes caught his eyesight. Directing his gaze at the shrubs, he was astonished to see a black clad figure emerge. His eyes grew wide for a minute, as he took into consideration what he was seeing.

Peering closer, he was able to catch a glimpse of the person's shirt. It was black with big white writing saying 'Why are you here?'

"It can't be…he's gone, isn't he?" murmured Todd.

The form walked over to a patch of dead grass near the door where it was clear someone had lit a fire.

"Vile, repulsive populace. Since when has it become socially acceptable to go around lighting people's lawns on fire?! Have the creatures that did this finally returned to their pre-evolved forms and lost whatever brain power they had left? And this rain! Why must the heavens open up and pour their debris on me upon my return?" screamed the individual, more to himself than anyone else.

"It's him!" squealed Todd. "He's finally returned!"

Nny was back.

--------------------------------------------

Yeah, there was my first chapter. I don't know how it is…you'll have to tell me. Don't review if you don't want to. I'll only make a second chapter if anyone would be interested in reading it, so yeah…

Thanks for your time. xx


End file.
